


late night cuddles

by ultkwan



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cuddles, M/M, Maknae line
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 05:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11983113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultkwan/pseuds/ultkwan
Summary: It's been a long day, so what better way to end it with some cuddles.





	late night cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the vlive the three did after mama. It's honestly the cutest one, probs watched it too many times.

A new era had begun right when their new title track was broadcasted live. It was nerve wracking, being as it was a little sneak snippet, hoping that people will see a new side of Seventeen. It was very different form their other tracks but this one was special, each member were booming from excitement, can’t contain their wishes of the day their new song would be released to be today. They had prepared a little snippet, they can already feel the excitement their fans will feel once they hear it. 

Confusion was plastered on all thirteen faces, there on the big screen was the cities they had toured during the summer. They didn’t know what was happening, why were they being showed? 

“ALL EYES ON WORLD CLASS PERFORMANCE, THE THIRTEEN TREASURE STAND AT THE TOP”  
\- 2016 MAMA WORLD PERFORMER  
SEVENTEEN

That was really shocking, they didn’t expect anything but forever grateful. They slowly walked toward the front and thanked everyone around them. Thanks and gratitude’s were stated in as many languages, thanking every single one of their fans around the world.

As the night got darker, three youngest boys would have to go to bed. The younger boys all hugged their hyungs and bid their goodbyes and followed their manager, leaving the arena. In the van, their excitement was still evident as they watched the flashing surrounding, beckoning to their hotel.  
The three boys were told they were sharing a room together. Of course, hearing this was heaven to the three youngest. Once they arrived in their destined room, there was quite a medium bed right smack in the middle of the room. They all changed into something comfy, before starting their vlive. 

Chan, Seungkwan and Vernon, the order in which they laid, Seungkwan holding a phone right in front of their faces. In short, the whole broadcast was filled with laughter and happiness radiating from the younger line. Many thanks were said in a span of almost 14 minutes. They were just the cutest, but sad as it was getting too late and was supposed to be resting right now. They bid their goodbyes as they turned off the broadcast. 

Their manager had left the three alone to rest and they went to their room. Nothing could be heard but the stilling breaths they took. Seungkwan, the oldest of the three adored the younger two very much. It was a rare occurrence where the three would be by their selves. Seungkwan was about to pull in the two, when the two had wrapped their arms around his waist, his chest was now occupied by their heads. Legs were tangled, the oldest hands slowly stroked the two youngest hairs. 

Nothing can be said, because the silence was very comforting for the three. Seungkwan didn’t notice the two were asleep until he heard little snores below him. He chuckled and kissed the tops of their heads before drifting off to Neverland. Throughout the night, their positions never changed, other than the fact they would just snuggle more into each other. 

+

It was late at night/ early morning when the elder members had arrived back at the hotel. They wanted to check on the trouble makers to see if they were awake, surprised was what they felt when they saw the three cuddling each other to sleep. It was honestly the cutest sight they’ve seen, many pictures were taken as it was hard not to, even their manager couldn’t help but awe at the sight. They were used to noisy three boys, but when asleep they were such angels.


End file.
